


You Stupid Englishman

by WovenVibes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, He meant to hang up, Love Confessions, M/M, dream team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WovenVibes/pseuds/WovenVibes
Summary: Only as the illness grew worse he could no longer find the motivation to scream. Shouts dulled down to quiet whispers, and sobbing turned to coughs. Dream wasn’t a teenager in love anymore, he was above this. But he was dying, cut him a fucking break.“I’m dying and instead of doing shit about it I’m sitting here screaming about how much I love George,” Dream practically giggled. “I’m losing my fucking mi-“His door slammed open and Nick stood there, eyes wide and face pinched. “Your fu- Your mic is unmuted!”…What?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 20
Kudos: 529





	You Stupid Englishman

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write oh my gosh,,,  
> Comments and kudos are my inspiration!!

The second Dream hung up, he screamed and he pushed himself away from the table, hands flying up to his hair. He couldn’t focus, he could hardly breath. Everything in his body was focused solely on George. 

George, who took up the majority of his right monitor, whose voice was always so pleasant and in this instant, raspy due to a late stream. George who could say hello and light up Dreams day no matter how shitty it was. 

“Why me?” He screamed into the cool, empty room. His throat ached, his bones ached, everything ached in one way or the next. “Out of everyone why me?” Dream had read up on Hanahaki, he knew the disease like he knew the back of his hand. 

He also knew he would die to it. There was nothing that could make him forget George, no chance of life that would make him choose to ignore the Brit who was ending his stream, a concerned look on his face. “You stupid stupid Englishman. You’ll never know how much I fucking love you. You’ll never know the thoughts I have, the-“ 

He cut himself off with a groan and stood to his feet, pacing now. George had moved in two months ago, and the hanahaki had only gotten worse. The thorns dug into his throat and tore through his vocal cords on the bad days. On good days he coughed up a Bouquet of flowers, different sizes and shapes, but all bloodied. George hadn’t caught on yet, thank god… only Nick knew at the moment. 

Dream covered his mouth with a pillow as he screamed once again, body bent in half with the force of it before tearing it away from his face. “Georgenotfound I am hopelessly and completely in love with you and if these flowers kill me then so fucking be it but I’m not going to forget my best friend.”

This had become almost a routine for him. Hang up on discord, shout confessions from the top floor where no one else could hear him, and go about his day. It worked, and it worked well. His sorrow was released unto the world and no one had to deal with it but him! Win win. 

Only as the illness grew worse he could no longer find the motivation to scream. Shouts dulled down to quiet whispers, and sobbing turned to coughs. Dream wasn’t a teenager in love anymore, he was above this. But he was dying, cut him a fucking break. 

“I’m dying and instead of doing shit about it I’m sitting here screaming about how much I love George,” Dream practically giggled. “I’m losing my fucking mi-“

His door slammed open and Nick stood there, eyes wide and face pinched. “Your fu- Your mic is unmuted!”

…What?

Dream turned to look back at the computer, face pale, and scrambled back over to discord. Sure enough there he was in a voice call with The Dream Team and half of the Sleepy bois. His face paled and he grabbed his headphones, letting them slide over his ears, and whispered “Please tell me no one heard that.”

For a few blessed moments there was silence, before Tommy whispered “You’re dying?”

“From Hanahaki?” Another voice, Techno, chimed in. 

They knew they knew they knew-

George knew.

They all knew now and-

A sob bubbled past the blonds lips and warm arms wrapped around him, Nick tucking Dream tightly under his chin. 

George’s icon lit up green as he whispered “for how long?” Nick took the headphones though for this and Dream tuned them out for a moment, mind racing. 

George knew. The secret he had kept for five years now, had sworn to take to the grave, was now out to the world. And George knew all of it. What all meant, he wasn’t sure, because for the life of him he couldn’t remember what he had said ten minutes prior. 

His brain was dead, and then suddenly his ears were full of voices. Techno’s voice, usually calm and monotoned, stood out sharp and commanding as he told Tommy to shut up and leave, that this was something for the adults. A few clicks of his mouse later, and Tommy was evicted from the voice chat, Technoblade and Badboy the only two remaining. 

“Where’s George?” Dream whispered, heart in his throat. Nick shook his head and gestured to the computer. “Them first. I’m gonna go talk to George,” The Texan turned Floridian explained before leaving. Dream nodded numbly before turning back to his screen and sighing. “I’m sorry-“

“You’re sorry? You tell us you’re dying and all you can say is you’re sorry?” Techno grumbled. The man was right though, actually… Dream did just unpack a bunch of shit unknowingly on them. He actually whimpered at the scolding and buried his face in his hands. “Yeah?”

“... I gotta go. I’ll talk to you later.” 

“Bye Techno,” Bad whispered, and once more all was quiet. He heard voices rising below him and clenched his eyes shut, blocking the tears from falling. “... You know, I had Hanahaki before,” Bad whispered. “So did Tommy although his was familial love, not the romantic kind.”

What? Dream looked up and sniffled, dragging a hand down his face. “Who did you love?” He asked softly, wanting to hear the story. Bad giggled softly and bit his lip. “Skeppy of course. He was… everything for me. In the end, he confessed to me.” How hadn’t he known this? “Actually,” Shuffling was heard and Bad shouted over his shoulder, “Geppy! When did I tell you I had Hanahaki?” The man shouted, confusion lacing his voice. There was a few seconds before Dream heard a door slam open and a panicked Skeppy ask “You had Hanahaki?!”

Bad squawked and Dream gave a little chuckle as he hurried to explain what had happened. “-nd then you told me you loved me and we started dating!”

“But you didn’t think to tell me you had been dying?!”

“Because it went away and I forgotttt!”

Okay maybe this was something he should stay out of. Dream left the voice call and sighed softly, scrolling through the server before glancing at his notifications

**Tommy:** _Call Me_

So he called. 

“Before you hang up,” Tommy rushed to say, words practically tripping over themselves. “I’ve had what you’re going through and I know how scared you are.”

Oh.

“When Phil was fostering me I thought he’d never want me. I’d been to so many different homes that… I’d lost hope by the time Phil came along,” that’s right, Phil adopted Tommy a few months ago. It had been a huge event, and Phil was so proud of his son. Why hadn’t Dream heard about the Hanahaki?

He tuned back into what Tommy was rambling about before the blond just groaned and turned over his shoulder. “Wilbur!” The boy screamed. “Sorry Dream having him in the room helps me organize my thoughts. But… essentially the longer you wait the worse it will get. Wilbur had found me on the floor one night…” Dream sighed softly, eyes wide. 

“That must have been terrifying for Wilbur,” He breathed out, licking his dry lips. Tommy hummed softly and nodded. “It was. We rushed to the hospital and they didn’t give me a choice. I either told whoever I loved that I loved them or I’d die there in that bed.

“That’s the thing with romantic love. You can have it removed. I didn’t get that option Dream. Familial Hanahaki is so extreme, and the thorns had wrapped around my heart so many times…” A door opened in the background and Tommy shifted, no doubt making room for Wilbur. “But for you it won’t come to that. George loves you, we love you. We won’t let you die. Even if that means I have to fly my ass out there and kick yours myself!”

Dream chuckled at the child’s antics and thanked him softly, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t wanna forget about George,” he muttered. “And you won’t! Because he fucking loves you you dick!”

“Tommy c’mon now!” Wilbur slapped his brother against the head and scowled. 

“Don’t hit me you prick I’m a bigger man than you’ll ever-“ and that’s where that died. Dream hung up after a moment of listening to the brothers shout and sat back in his chair, listening to the deathly silence. 

Silence.

George and Sapnap weren’t yelling at one another anymore, which was a good sign but… He stood to his feet shakily and made for the door to his office. Standing at the threshold of the room, he sighed softly and thumped his forehead against the cool wood. “I see your shadow Nick-“ Dream muttered loud enough to be heard through the door. 

“And I can hear your pain,” that wasn’t Nick. His breath caught in his throat and Dream felt the vines tugging at his tongue. “Dream… how long?”

“Seven months, two weeks and three days,” Dream whispered softly. He knew the first day he coughed up that bloody rose, had kept the petals on his desk for months after that. “I’ve been coughing up flowers for seven months, two weeks and-“

“How long have you loved me?” Oh. That was a different story. Dream choked on his next breath and chuckled. “George I was born loving you. From the moment I met you I knew that it was you or no one else.”

Silence radiated from the other side of the door,p before a cry broke through it and George rattled the door. “Let me in? Please?” And how could he ignore that plea? 

The door opened the moment Dream unlocked the door, and suddenly he had an arm full of George. He was crying into Dreams hoodie, fingers clenching the fabric with a deathlike grip. 

“I can’t lose you Dream,” he whispered through the hiccups. “I don’t want you to die, please don’t leave me.” It wasn’t what he was hoping to hear, but it’s not like Dream expected a love confession. He closed his eyes and pressed his cheek against George’s hair, sighing softly. “I wouldn’t if I could help it,” he admitted, “but I’m not getting the surgery done.”

“You fucking better not!” The hands that were holding him beat against his chest instead and George looked up, eyes full and wide. “I love you too you prick! I’ve always loved you I just- I-I thought you were off limits! I didn’t know I could have this!”

Oh.

How many times had he been rendered speechless today? Dream wasn’t keeping score. In fact, he wasn’t keeping anything. All he could focus on at the moment was George who loved him, George in his arms. 

“I love you too…”

==============

A month passed, and the flowers were finally cleared of his lungs. It had taken him so long to clear them, and it was worse than when the flowers had grown in. By the time the roots filled the toilet, he was exhausted and felt more drained than ever. George was always there though, his legs braced against Dreams back and cool hands pressed gently against sweaty skin. 

“I love you,” he reminded Dream, pressing his lips lovingly to Dream's nose. “The doctors said that this was the last of it though, and you’re on the recovery now!” No more flowers, no more waking up to pain tearing through his throat. Now he only woke up to George snoring peacefully in their shared room, the sound of Nick banging pots and pans in the kitchen. 

This was perfect. 

This was the life.

And it was his.

“You stupid stupid Englishman,” Dream breathed, eyes closing when George snorted above him. “Don’t you know how much I love you?”


End file.
